1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and computer software for analyzing drug test results using mobile computing devices.
2. Background and Relevant Art
It is a common practice to test biological fluids (e.g., urine, saliva, blood, etc.) and/or tissues for the presence of particular chemicals, such as drugs, or chemicals that are indicative of a physiological state or medical condition (e.g., pregnancy, disease, etc.). For example, Point of Care Test (POCT) devices employ lateral flow testing, which is a form of immunoassay which provides a substrate along which a fluid test sample flows (e.g., via capillary action). Lateral flow test substrates generally include one or more testing areas (e.g., lines or zones) which are treated with one or more corresponding chemical reagents. As fluid test samples traverse testing areas on lateral flow test substrates, chemicals (e.g., drugs, proteins, etc.) in the test samples may react with the chemical reagent(s) in the testing areas. As part of the reaction(s) one or more colors of the testing areas may change or appear based on chemicals present in a particular test sample, thereby creating a visually readable result.
Test results produced by lateral flow tests used in POCT devices may be interpretable based on the presence of a color (or the lack thereof) in a test area, a combination colors in different test areas, differences between colors in different test areas, presence of lines, or a lack of lines, etc. As such, a human may, based on experience and/or comparison with a reference, interpret test results via a visual inspection of a lateral flow test substrate that has been exposed to a fluid test sample. Interpretation of results by a human; however, is prone to error. For example, different humans may perceive or differentiate colors differently, comparison of colors by humans is a subjective (rather than objective) process, humans may make errors when recording test results, etc. As such, the “human factor” can lead to inaccuracies in an otherwise reliable testing mechanism.
To overcome the “human factor” in lateral flow testing, entities that perform lateral flow testing increasingly employ computerized POCT readers. POCT readers use appropriate hardware (e.g., cameras, scanners, etc.) to acquire an image of lateral flow substrates, and perform a computerized analysis of the image to interpret the test areas and to generate a test result. As such, unlike humans, computerized POCT readers make an objective analysis of testing results, and record/report testing results without the introduction of transcription errors. Conventional POCT readers; however, can be prohibitive since conventional POCT readers are specifically configured to interpret results from specific POCT devices and their corresponding test(s). As such, if an entity needs to conduct a broad array of tests, it may be necessary to purchase a potentially large number of POCT devices (e.g., different POCT devices from different test manufacturers) and their corresponding POCT readers.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional POCT readers capture, analyze and produce results at the test site. This can lead to privacy issues. For example, a workers response to a test result can unintentionally inform other people at the test site of the result. Furthermore, because conventional POCT readers capture, analyze and produce results at the test site, they are open to manipulation and/or doctoring.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art relating to testing fluid test samples using lateral flow test, and relating to interpreting test results.